


Klance and the Abandon Planet

by Taurus_onthe_Run



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hehehe, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance kisses and alien, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_onthe_Run/pseuds/Taurus_onthe_Run
Summary: When the two crash land on a small planet they have the unfortunate pleaser of meeting the locals.





	Klance and the Abandon Planet

Klance and the abandoned planet 

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, liberate the alien people from Galra control, deliver some supplies, get out. Because of its easy appearance, and the teams already set schedual, Allura only sent two of the paladins. Keith and Lance. Yes, the two often bickered back and forth, but when push came to shove they worked together with ease. 

The mission itself was, in fact, a breeze. There were only a few Galra stations that needed to be taken out. The local people thanked them and adorned the two boys with gifts and praise. 

The trouble however came with leaving. Only a few ticks after leaving the atmosphere, the paladins were surrounded by a troop of Galra backup.  
"Shit! Lance, evasive maneuvers!”  
Keith yelled into his head set and a hmm! Of confirmation was heard. The two managed to evade them, and even even destroy a few ships before being chased to a smaller planet.  
Lance let out a victory cry as Blue fired a laser at a ship and sent it crashing down. In Lance's helmet he heard Keith yell and frantically try to gain control of his lion. 

"Lance I'm hit! I'm going down!"  
"I'll be right with you!"  
Black was smoking and dropping at an incredible speed towards the planet below them.  
"Come on girl, please!" Keith pleaded with his lion and prayed to any and all gods that this wouldn't be the end of him. In the back of his mind he heard lance say something, but couldn't understand. The ground looked like is was rising to meet him, then, nothing. 

 

Keith woke up sprawled out on the floor of the ship. His head felt like it had been cracked open and his face stung, from what he presumed were cuts. Slowly, he raised himself into sitting position and turned on the communication system in his helmet.  
" Lance? You there? I made it down but I don't know where I am."  
He tried to turn on the power in his lion but it stayed dark," Black isn't working either."  
He waited for lace to respond but his headset picked up nothing but static.  
“Shit.”  
He climbed back inside of the ship, trying again to regain power.

 

A few miles away, Lance landed his ship softly. He had lost sight of keith in the panicked last minute and couldn't find anything on his scanner. He tried his com, but there was nothing. Nothing from Keith and nothing from the rest of the team. He needed to find his leader and get out of here. Lance took notice of the surrounding area. Red dirt, dusty pink sky, just like any other small planet the team had visited. He sighed deeply, hope starting to leave him. Small was still relatively huge when talking about planet size, and without a solid starting point, locating his friend could take hours, even days!  
“Lance!”  
Lance whipped around, bayarde drawn and ready to defend himself. He gasped, as it was Keith who stood in front of him, “Hey calm down man, I saw you come down but my lion isn’t working, sorry.”  
Lance dropped his weapon and laughed, “You really got me man!” Lance walked closer and placed a hand on the others shoulder. His two years of solitude out in space had greatly improved his physical shape. Where before he was mostly just slim, he was now packed with muscles. Lance had to admit, Keith was even more attractive than before.  
Keith seemed to notice the lingering touch, “Lance? You okay?”  
Lance quickly retrieved his hand and backed away several steps, “Yeah! Yep! I'm fine!” A heavy blush colored his brown cheeks.  
Something changed in the air with that and the look on Keith’s face went from concerned to hungry. He approached the Cuban with an air of confidence, stopping only when they were face to face. “Lance,” he spoke deeply, “Don’t lie to me.”  
Lance was in shock, never before had he seen Keith act like this. Not at the Garrison, not in their time as voltron, this was new even for the new Keith!  
Lance stepped back and Keith stepped forward. They danced like this until Lance’s back hit the side of Red. He was trapped.  
Keith’s eyes narrowed in on Lance’s mouth, “You know, theres something ive always wanted to do.  
Lance shivered and shrunk under his friends gaze, “Keith, buddy, look. I don't really think that this is a good idea. I mean-”  
Lance’s eye were blown open as he was silenced by Keith.  
'He’s kissing me, oh my quiznack he’s kissing me!'  
He couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s taller frame. He had gone so long without an intimate interaction that this simple kiss was making his brain absolutely melt. Just as Lance’s eyes fluttered closed the kiss was over. A whine, that he would swear didn’t happen, came out of his mouth. His eyes opened to see Keith smirking down at him, licking his plump lips. Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm his breath. Keith leaned back in but stopped mid way, looking down. In confusion Lance looked down as well, only to see a galra blade sticking out of Keith's torso. His first thought was that the galra had found them again. But as Keith's form slumped over lance looked up to see,  
“Keith?! I-i dont how did you? Who was that?” He stuttered and fumbled, trying to piece together what the hell just happened.  
“Lance it's okay. Look at it.”  
Lance did and was repulsed at the sight. A large parasitic alien was writhing on the ground at their feet. He looked back up to his friend.  
“Looks like i found you just in time, that thing was trying to eat your face.” Keith gave a small smile. Lance took a deep breath, “ This?” He said, gesturing to the area around them, “Never happened. Got it?”  
Keith chuckled and nodded his head.  
Back on the ship they told the others what happened. Allura gasped, bringing a hand to her face, “ I never should have sent just you two, i'm so sorry. But on the bright side, it sounds like you two bonded a bit!” Pidge butted in then,  
“ I checked out that planet on the database, and it's lucky that you guys didn’t run into any of the inhabitants. According to research, those aliens can read your mind and can use it to trick you. They’re highly carnivorous.” She adjusted her glasses.  
Lance blushed slightly and began to walk away towards his sleeping chambers, but was stopped by Keith. “You did good out there today.” He looked down at the floor, red colored his cheeks, “So uh, that thing looked like me...got anything to say about that?” He was wringing his hands like a nervous school child.  
Lance’s mouth dropped open, “What? Am i supposed to apologize?” He cocked his head crossed his arms.  
“No no! I just, well Pidge said that it was trying to trick you and that it could read your thoughts. But it was kissing you when i found you and, just, well...is that something you think about a lot?” Keith paused, completely flushed, “Me kissing you?”  
Lance was taken aback by the olders shy demeanor, “ Well, I was looking for you, I was worried, I guess it saw that. But to answer your question, yeah.“  
Lances swallowed his inhibitions, and put on a smirk, “Although I feel kinda cheated, After all this time and I wasn't even kissing the real you.” He stepped closer to Keith who looked like he was in shock  
'What a role reversal.' he thought as he invaded the others space more.  
“How about a refund pretty boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The ending felt a bit rushed to me and i may come back and change it. What did you think? Leave a suggestion below for other works!


End file.
